


Dream Jobs

by OnstageSport



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Disney World, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one Elder has Kevin's back when he expresses his dream job. Maybe he believes in him a little <em>too</em> much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Jobs

“Well, I guess I’d like to work at Disney,” Kevin finally decided with a nod.

Although the other Elders should have expected his answer, their response was various levels of laughter; Elders Michaels and Church managed to contain theirs behind tight smiles, Schrader, Davis, and Zelder disguised their snickers as unconvincing coughs, Neeley wheezed out breathless laughs, Elder Thomas actually _snorted_ , McKinley let out a small chuckle and bowed his head to hide his broad smile at the ridiculing, and then there was Elder Cunningham. Arnold Cunningham did so poorly at hiding laughter that it wasn’t clear if he even tried to. He roared with laughter at the idea of his best friend in Disney World, throwing his head back.

Kevin folded his arms across his chest and glared at all of them, not at all pleased at being the butt of a joke he didn’t even know. 

“ _What_ is so funny?” He demanded. He studied the Disney World map annually just in case his family decided to surprise him with a vacation to Orlando, which hadn’t happened yet and probably wouldn’t once they learned of his excommunication. Since he was as well-versed in the layout of the theme park as he was with the scripture, he very reasonably could work at Disney, regardless of what his fellow missionaries thought. 

“You! You don’t like kids!” Elder Davis pointed out, inciting another round of laughter even from those who had held it in before. 

“You _hate_ kids!” Elder Thomas corrected, clutching his sides.

“You’re not good with kids!” Arnold added, louder than the other comments.

“That’s not true!” Kevin protested, shaking his head at them. “I like kids. And-”

“But kids don’t like you,” Elder Michaels commented under his breath, though loud enough to be heard by the party, earning him a glare from Kevin. 

Kevin opened his mouth to reply that _kids loved him as a matter of fact….just not the kids in Kitguli for some reason_ , but Elder McKinley intervened before he had the chance to defend himself. 

“People! People, _please!_ “ The laughter at Kevin’s expense died down at Elder McKinley’s request. “I’m sure Elder Price would make a fantastic Prince Charming.”

Kevin’s smug look at all of them quickly faded to one of confusion. 

“Prince Charming?” He repeated, raising his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Really?” For as great as he was, he never exactly saw himself as a Prince Charming type. He didn’t quite have the theatrical touch that, say, Elder McKinley had; he would probably break character almost immediately. But being in the parade would be cool. “I mean, I was just going to operate rides or work in one of the gift shops or something.” He smiled at Elder McKinley, still pleasantly surprised that he thought he could conceivably be Prince Charming at Disney World. "You really think I could be _Prince Charming_?"

Connor glanced around at the group, fully aware that he couldn't take back the encouragement now that he’d said it but embarrassed that he had assumed that Kevin would be vying for what was undeniably the pinnacle of male romantic leads (and then had expressed out loud that he thought he would be a perfect fit for it).

“Sure,” he replied, the least condemning of all the answers. He threw in a shrug to seem more casual and collected and hetero. “You could get any job you wanted at Disney.”

_There you go. A+, McKinley. Crisis averted._


End file.
